Justice League: Clash (SupermanCaptain Marvel) (alternate approach)
by adkal
Summary: I generally don't like heroes going up against each other, especially not without something major putting them at odds and, because of that, the 'clash' between Superman and Captain Marvel just...didn't work for me. So here's an alternate take on how things could have happened in that episode. Note: there is a (deliberate) lack of descriptive narrative in this piece.


As Superman takes apart the children's playground, Lex rushes in. 'Wait! You don't understand!'

Superman pushes him aside, saying, 'Out of my way, Lex. I don't know what's down there, but-'

'Hey, guys, guys!' says Cap as he flies down to come between Superman and Lex. 'Let's take it easy, okay?'

'Captain Marvel, thank heaven you're here. He just won't listen-'

'Back off, Marvel. Luthor's set a bomb to go off. I don't have time to deal with you.' He turns slightly, scanning the area underground again.

'Bomb?'

Lex shrugs a little dismissively. 'There's a device, yes, and if Superman touches it it could go off, but-'

Cap uses his speed to come in front of Superman and says, 'Our words have power, you've said so yourself, but our actions often convey even more.'

Superman looks at him grimly. 'This is Lex Luthor, and…'

'I know. And I know _you_ know that you cannot rush in half-cocked. You can't…you can't be emotional.'

'_Emotional_? He stole weapons-grade Kryptonite and planted a Kryptonite bomb under this city. More than 30,000 lives are at stake…' he says, as he shoves Captain Marvel aside, roughly.

Cap catches Superman's arm and, as he pulls him around, countering Superman's shove, he says, 'Superman, please. Calm down.' He suddenly squeezes his eyes shut and turns his face away, wincing, and a powerful wind moves his hair. Superman's fist stopped just in front of Cap's face. He lets go of Superman's arm and says, 'You need to think this through. _We_ need to think this through.'

'There's no time! You don't have x-ray vision. You can't see the things I can see.'

'I know, but let _me_ go down instead. If it _is_ a Kryptonite bomb…'

Superman's eyes glow a little as he put a hand to Cap's shoulder.

'Heat vision, I know, but what if there's a fail-safe sensor that triggers the bomb as soon as the temperature goes up a fraction of a degree?'

'If it is a bomb and it goes off, _you_ might not survive.'

'I'm more durable than that. Please?'

Superman uses his x-ray vision again and takes his hand away from Cap's shoulder.

'Three minutes,' he whispers. 'Go. I'll direct you.'

'I…seeing you do this always made me smile.' Cap spins on the spot and starts to burrow through the earth and down.

'Ray. Steel. This is Superman. Get down to Lexor City now. I need you to check a device Luthor made. Captain Marvel is attempting retrieval but it may not be intact when you get here.'

'On our way, Superman.'

'Cap? Burrow down two more levels.

'As for you, Lex, you've got some explaining to do.'

Later

Superman and Captain Marvel are in one of the meeting rooms.

'I'm sorry about before.'

'Don't be. Like you said, 'it's Lex Luthor''.

'Still.' Superman sighs. 'I shouldn't let him get to me.'

'Superman….I don't know the things you know about Luthor, but I trust you.'

'Thanks…'

'No…you…I…' He blows out some air, nervous. 'Superman, I trust you so much that…I need to tell you…I know I _can_ tell you.'

'Tell me what?'

'You're my inspiration. When I was told of the gifts that were about to be bestowed on me…the Strength of Hercules…the Speed of Mercury…the Wisdom of Solomon…_you_ were what I wanted to be like. What I _want_ to be like. So…this…well, it's kind of a mix between you and my Dad.'

'A mix?'

'Shazam'

As the lightning strikes Captain Marvel, Superman looks on, scanning through the electromagnetic spectrum, watching the mystic energies churn around and through the body of Captain Marvel…watching as the cape disappears and the muscled body shrinks in on itself…watching as a young boy in jeans and a red sweater stands where, a moment ago, Captain Marvel stood.

'My name…is…Billy Batson…' says Billy, his face flushed as he looks down at the floor.

Superman smiles. 'The kid-anchor for Whizz television.'

Shocked, Billy looks up and sees Superman smiling. 'You know?!'

'It's a pleasure to meet you, Billy. My name's Clark Kent …' 'he holds out his hand, 'and I'm your biggest fan.'

'Holy…Moley…'

A little while later

The two heroes are walking towards one of the airlocks – Clark is going to treat Billy to lunch. It's an opportunity to compare notes.

'Strength of Hercules, huh?'

'Yessir.'

'I could tell you a few stories about him. For now, though, let's see how 'Speed of a Kryptonian' holds up against 'Speed of Mercury'.' Superman nods at Wonder Woman, smiling. 'Diana?'

Cap grins as they both step through the outer chamber of the airlock. A platform made of emerald energy extends just outside the airlock.

'Figured we could use the energy you two are about to release and give the tower a top-up in its reserve power.' says John Stewart, nodding towards an array of machinery.

Diana raises her hand and 'GO!'

Boom


End file.
